1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of detoxification and neutralization of hazardous substances, and more particularly to a novel chemical composition incorporating a detoxifying combination of substances which are rapidly neutralizing toxic formaldehyde vapors, and detoxifying formaldehydes in aqueous and non-aqueous unused or spent solutions, and molecularly encapsulating methanol, methylene and oxymethylene glycol in inhibited formaldehyde solutions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Formaldehyde is produced as aqueous and non-aqueous solutions containing variable amounts of methanol. The aqueous solutions are complex equilibrium mixtures of methylene glycol, poly (oxymethylene glycols) and hemiformals of these compounds. The methanolic solutions of formaldehyde can be stored at relatively low temperatures without precipitation of polymer. Formaldehyde is a protoplasmic poison, it has been classified as an extremely toxic hazardous substance. Even the disposal of low concentrated formaldehyde solutions has become a problem because of the toxic effects and potential cancer risk associated with formaldehyde usage. Available formaldehyde neutralzng products are intended for use with 10% formalin (approximately 3.7% formaldehyde, w/v) only. If formaldehyde of higher concentration is to be neutralized, it must be diluted to 10% formalin before adding these neutralizers. Some of these products contain mineral acids such as phosphoric acid, other products work by a reversible reaction, and finally, some of these formaldehyde neutralizers have reaction mechanisms with toxic and/or probably toxic by-products. The proposed combination converts formaldehyde into feasibly recuperable, valuable crude pharmaceutical product. In addition,the neutralization time is 5 minutes, compared to about the 20 minutes for other products.
Therefore a long-standing need exists to provide a unique neutralizer which not only detoxifies the extremely toxic formaldehyde fumes more concentrated formaldehyde solutions, but encapsulates and modifies the chemical activity of the complex equilibrium mixtures, converts formaldehyde into a non-hazardous crude pharmaceutical compound, and allows a safe storage and disposal.